


Legendary

by clarityhiding



Series: The Robin & the Bat [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Legacy Heroes, Movie: Batman: Death in the Family (2020), Tim Drake is Batkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: They have some big shoes to fill.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Robin & the Bat [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> For the Myths and Legends prompt of JayTim Week 2021.

They weren't sure it would work. That they could step into empty shoes, vacant roles and still hold the same power, the same sway over the city. There were some acts that were hard to follow.

"Who're you supposed to be?" the thug growled, spitting out blood and possibly a tooth. Jason hadn't meant to hit that hard, but couldn't feel any regret over the results.

"The new nightmares in town. Red Robin—"

"—and Batman," the kid pipes up, stepping out of the shadows, bō in hand.

The thug laughed, then winced.

Red Robin suppressed a sigh. "He's Bat _kid_."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
